watchdogsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fin de la Huitième/Transcription
La cinématique démarre, en donnant un point de vue d'Hôtel du Merlaut à Chicago. Puis des images de caméras de sécurité nous sont montrées. Une femme est aperçue à la réception, elle quitte l'hôtel quand Aiden arrive. Aiden Pearce : C'est bon, je suis dans le hall du Merlaut. Damien Brenks : 'OK, Aiden. C'est parti. '''Aiden Pearce ': Je lance le piratage. Aiden tape sur son smartphone. Il se connecte au réseau du Merlaut. Une vue interactive de l'hôtel est alors montrée, beaucoup de personnes et beaucoup de caméras de sécurité apparaissent avec leurs noms. Aiden pirate un terminal. 'Damien Brenks ': Regarde ça : une mine de secrets et de mensonges dans un nuage de données... J'ai quà tendre le bras et tout ça c'est à moi ! 'Aiden Pearce : 'À nous, reste concentré. As they talk, Damien is seen hacking in every computer he sees. The amount of money they already stole appears on his screen. '' '''Aiden Pearce : '''Leur système de sécurité est costaud. Çà fait combien, là ? ''Une caméra de sécurité fixe Aiden. La somme d'argent augmente à 100.000$ 'Damien Brenks : '''Cent mille dollars en 30 secondes. J'ai les gens blindées de pognon. ''They are seen hacking in laptops 'Damien Brenks : '''On est des magiciens du futur. On vide les comptes en banque et sans toucher à rien... '''Aiden Pearce : '''Non mais tu t'entends ? ''Ils piratent un ordinateur portable, et un son d'alarme retentit. Une vidéo apparaît brièvement sur l'écran. 'Aiden Pearce : '''C'était quoi ça ? ''Un warning UNKNOWN DEVICE DETECTED apparaît 'Damien Brenks ': Tiens, tiens... On dirait qu'on n'est pas les seuls sur le coup. On va voir qui c'est... Damien démarre pour localiser le hacker. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Pas le temps, Damien. On s'en tient au plan. Vide les comptes, et on se tire. '''Damien Brenks : '''Et l'aventure, mon garçon ? Fais confiance à ton mentor ! Quelqu'un a déclenché cette alarme. Je veux voir qui. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Et merde. Ils scannent le système ! '''Damien Brenks : '''J'y suis presque... ''Aiden marche vers la sortie. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Terminé, je coupe tout maintenant... '''Damien Brenks : '''Non, surtout tu touches à rien ! Une vidéo apparaît à l'écran '''Damien Brenks : '''Je l'ai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''On laisse tomber ''Un garde de sécurité reçoit un message dans son oreillette. Une caméra de sécurité enregistre Aiden en train de quitter le hall d'entrée. 'Damien Brenks : '''Non, on n'a pas terminé ! Aide-moi ! '''Aiden Pearce : '''Damien, c'est fini. Je me déconnecte. '''Damien Brenks : '''Aiden !! ''Aiden courre jusqu'à la sortie, en bousculant des personnes sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il atteint la sortie, le réseau disparaît des écrans de Damien. Le jeu passe sur la vue d'un ordinateur. Un homme ouvre un e-mail, clique sur le lien, et appelle un certain "Maurice". 'Homme : '''Maurice ? 'Maurice Vega : 'Ouais. '''Homme : 'À toi de jouer. L'un de nos contacts a eu le nom des hackers du Merlaut. Les profils de Damien Brenks et Aiden Pearce apparaissent. Homme : On t'a refilé Aiden Pearce. Tu t'en occupes. Sa famille aussi, s'il le faut. Ca lui apprendra à fouiner là où il faut pas. 'Maurice Vega : '''Sa famille aussi ? '''Homme : 'Ça pose un problème ? 'Maurice Vega : '''Non, Je vais leur foutre la trouille. Vous entendrez plus jamais parler d'eux. ''he screenT fades to black. Credits appear. A man is seen shooting at a car. A car crash is seen. 11 months later appear on the screen. A view of Chicago is seen, with the game title. A stadium is then seen, with Login sequence appearing on screen. '' ''The screen changes for a view in the stadium's basement. Aiden is seen with Maurice. He tries to escape, but Aiden approaches him. 'Maurice Vega : '''Faut me croire, mec... '''Aiden Pearce : '''Qui a donné l'ordre ? '''Maurice Vega : '''Oh putain, j'en sais rien... j'te l'ai dit ! '''Aiden Pearce : '''T'en sais rien... ''Aiden prend son smartphone et lance le fichier audio. 'Maurice Vega (fichier audio) : '''Sa famille aussi ? '''Man ('fichier audio) : Ça pose un problème ? 'Maurice Vega ('fichier audio) : Non, Je vais leur foutre la trouille. Vous entendrez plus jamais parler d'eux. Maurice essaye de l'échapper mais, Aiden l'attrape et le cogne contre le mur. '''Aiden Pearce : À ton avis, Maurice ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille ? Maurice Vega : 'C'est juste un boulot, mec. Je savais pas. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Qui c'était au téléphone ? Donne moi son nom. '''Maurice Vega : '''Il me l'a jamais dis son nom. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Yeah, I'll tell you a name.*''Grabs Maurice by the throat* Lena. Lena Pearce. Aiden lets him go. Maurice coughs. 'Maurice Vega : '''I didn't know about any kid alright...that wasn't supposed to happen. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I want you to think very carefully. Think. '''Maurice Vega : '''Look man...even if I knew a name, you couldn't get me talking. These guys, I heard stories, man. They're like nothing you've seen before. You gotta walk away from this man. ''Aiden gets up. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Some things you can't walk away from. '''Maurice Vega : '*yells*'' Please ! Please ! 'Aiden Pearce : '''Who gave the order ? '''Maurice Vega : '''I spoke to him on the phone, he told me where to find you ! That's all I know man, that's all I know ! ''Aiden takes a gun 'Aiden Pearce : '''Give me a name. ''Maurice hides his head behind his hands '''Maurice Vega : ''*yells*'' I don't know ! Aiden Pearce : 'A name ! '''Maurice Vega : '''Kill me, man, just fucking kill me ! ''Aiden shoots, though Maurice survives as the gun had no clip. Maurice screams. Aiden walks away. 'Aiden Pearce : '''How's your memory now ? ''Maurice grabs a baseball bat and attempts to knock Aiden, though he takes his baton and knock him unconscious. Aiden folds his baton. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Maurice won't talk to me, but I'll bet he talked to you... ''Aiden hacks in Maurice's phone and gets an audio log. 'Maurice Vega (audio log) : '''I can't keep running. I can't do it. That fucking Aiden Pearce. I killed his niece. He won't stop chasing me. Who is this guy ? What am I gonna do ? He keeps coming ! '''Aiden Pearce : '''I need to keep moving. ''Aiden leaves the room. A gang member arrives. 'Raul Lionzo : '''Yo, Maurice, yo what's shaking motherfuck... ''As he see Aiden, he takes his gun and aims at him. 'Raul Lionzo : '''Oh shit ! ''Aiden puts his hands up 'Aiden Pearce : '''Where the hell you been ? '''Raul Lionzo : '''What ? 'Jordi Chin : 'He's talking to me. ''Jordi's voice comes from behind. Raul turns around and tries to hit Jordi, but he blocks him and stabs him. 'Jordi Chin : '''I leave you for two minutes... '''Aiden Pearce : '''Gimme my bullets. '''Jordi Chin : '''I tossed them. What ? You said you'd kill him otherwise. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I told you to hold on to them, Jordi. Where you been, anyway ? ''Jordi moves a dead body. 'Jordi Chin : '''I had to make a call. And you get what you want from Maurice ? ''Aiden shrugs his shoulders 'Jordi Chin : '''Aw, you're kidding me. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Let's clean this mess up. Stop admiring your work. '''Jordi Chin : '''Hey, that's cute and all but I'm disappointed, Pearce. I mean, you failed to spot the nasty inter-gang drama I'm creating here. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I don't like loose ends. Let's get him out of there. '''Jordi Chin : '''No, too late. Bottom of the eighth, Chicago's ahead. Game's almost over. We are outta time. ''Jordi puts a gun in Lionzo's hand and makes him shoot another man 'Jordi Chin : '''Nice shot. Come on, you're not interested just a little in my phone call ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Alright, fine. Tell me about your phone call. '''Jordi Chin : '''Glad you asked. Okay, we got a bunch of dead bodies, right ? We got 40,000 people above us. We needed a distraction -- I called the cops. '''Aiden Pearce : '''You didn't. '''Jordi Chin : '''Oh yeah. True story. So cops arrive...and Maurice's little band of brothers arrive, and pow, pow, pow, pow, pow. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Jordi, tell me you're joking. '''Jordi Chin : '''No, no, I called them too. Look, we got a messy altercation at the end of the game. You and I slip away undetected. You'll appreciate the plan tomorrow. '''Police Loudspeaker : '''Suspects are believed armed. Approach cautiously. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Great. Punctual cops. I'm gonna handle these guys. You get Maurice and get him outta here. '''Jordi Chin : '''Maurice ? What do I look like, a chauffeur ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''He's the shooter. I'm not through with him yet. ''Aiden puts his face mask one. Jordi walks away. 'Jordi Chin : '''Dick... '''Police Officer : '''Chicago Police -- if there's anybody in here identify yourself. '''Police Officer : '''Got a body here. Definitely a Viceroy. Here's the weapon, gunshot wounds... '''Police Officer 2 : '''I got another corpse. Another Viceroy. ''Aiden sneaks or knock the two officers down. They are examining the bodies. 'Police Officer : '''Victimless crime, then. Why'd they have to pick the biggest game of the season to pull this shit ? Trying to ruin it for everybody ? '''Police Officer 2 : '''Squad, we've got two bodies in the basement of May Stadium. Two gangbangers. '''Dispatch : '''Copy. We're sending forensics. Secure your position for now--we're sweeeping each level of the stadium. '''Police Officer : '''Alright. Doesn't look right to me. Why are they killing each other, and why here of all places ? '''Police Officer 2 : '''Looks like a gang hit. Wait...do you think it's the Vigilante ? Does feel like his brand of "justice", don't it ? '''Police Officer : '''What I wouldn't give to get my hands on that piece of shit. ''The stadium's loudspeaker can be heard. Aiden arrives at a door and uses his profiler, but it is locked. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Looks like it unlocks from the other side. ''Aiden hacks a nearby camera, and another to get access to the second room. There are a three officers there. 'Police Officer : '''See anything ? '''Police Officer 2 : '''Nope. Quiet here. '''Police Officer : '''We've got a known Viceroy in the VIP lounge. We're gonna check him out. '''Police Officer 2 : '''Okay, I'm coming up. '''Police Officer : '''Slow down there, speedy. We need you down there. Make sure we don't get any surprises. '''Police Officer 2 : '''Alright. ''Aiden uses the camera to hack the door's lock and open it. He enters the room. The police officer is looking at his direction. Aiden hides behind a desk. 'Aiden Pearce : '''He 's not moving unless I give him a reason. ''Aiden grabs Electronic Parts on the desk and crafts a Lure. He throws the Lure to the right and use it to attract the officer. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Alright. Take the bait. ''The officer comes to check the lure. Aiden get past him and arrives in the VIP lounge, where officers are arresting a man and a woman. '''Police Officer : '''Hey you, sir. Yeah, you. Come here. '''Jay : '''This is bullshit, man. You ain't got no probable cause. '''Police Officer : '''We're just talking. '''Jay : Hey man, look, I got my tickets right here. Police Officer : '''Nope. Keep your hands where I can see them. '''Dedre : '''Hey, this is bullshit ! Jay didn't do nothing wrong. '''Police Officer : '''Get back ! Now. You Viceroys, aren't you. '''Dedre : That ain't illegal, right ? Police Officer : '''Don't get smart. How did you two afford two VIP tickets ? '''Dedre : Bet he makes more than you do. 'Police Officer : '''Yeah ? Doing what ? '''Jay : '''Hey, yo, DeeDee ! Calm down, alright. Don't give 'em nothing they can use. '''Police Officer 2 : '''Something tells me if we run you shitstains through the system, we'll come up plenty we can use. I need to see ID. Both of you. '''Jay : '''Well I ain't showing shit. '''Police Officer : '''Hey, you all filming this ! I want to see this motherfucker online ! '''Police Officer 2 : '''Fine. I don't need ID...I'd ask you to smile. ''Aiden hides behind the bar and get past them. He arrives in a room where the next one is guarded by many officers. There are windows that show the stadium, with some people inside. Aiden calls someone. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Badboy. The police are about to lock this whole place down. I'm stuck unless we create a major distraction -- I want to cut the power and slip past them. 'BadBoy17 : 'To the whole stadium ? I thought you wanted to keep the Vigilante out of the news. Everything's connected to the ctOS with a serious firewall. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Right now I need to get out of the stadium. Can you find me the nearest access point ? '''BadBoy17 : '''In the next room. But you'll need to find someone with security clearance. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Security guards should have access. With all these cops, there's gotta be one around. ''Aiden hacks in a security camera in the next room and finds a security guard talking with an officer. 'Police Officer : '''Hey, you Alan ? '''Alan : '''I am. '''Police Officer : '''Got an evacuation plan, right ? '''Alan : '''Yeah, of course we do. '''Police Officer : '''Good, we need to get moving on it. '''Alan : '''We're not going to evacuate 40,000 people so we can plan Cowboys and Indians. We got an isolated incident in the basement, we can close the basement. I got no problem with that. '''Police Officer : '''This whole place is about to fill up with Chicago PD. That's gonna cause a panic. We need to shut the game down and get people out safely. '''Alan : '''Shut it down ? I can't make that call... '''Police Officer : '''Well then call someone that can make that call, please ! '''Alan : '''Okay, hang on...Hey, get me to Barry. Oh-uh, well, get him to call me ASAP. ''Aiden hacks Alan's clearance. 'Aiden Pearce : '''That'll do it. ''Aiden hacks in a router, then in a ctOS computer. He then provokes a blackout. Suddenly, all lamps in the stadium shut down, and everything in the stadium turns into a blackout. A Police Helicopter flies by with its spotlight. 'Police Helicopter : '''This is PH-2, things are starting to look real ugly from up here. Blackout destroyed a couple arc lights. We may have injured. We got people filing onto the field. ''Aiden sneaks by the next rooms 'Dispatch : '''PH-2, we're coordinating now with ctOS Ops to get the system back online. Bear with us... ''Aiden leaves a room, and block the door using a baseball bat. He calls Jordi. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Where are you, Jordi ? '''Jordi Chin : '''What ? Gone. I'm allergic to cops. So's Maurice. But don't worry--I left you a present. Friend of a friend deals in pre-owned cars. Got a real beauty waiting for you in the garage across the street. Take it or leave it. I don't care. Gotta go. ''As Aiden leaves the stadium, the power comes back and police officers arrive. Aiden finds Jordi's car and escape the officers. 'Aiden Pearce : '''I needed this bad. I've finally got the goddamned triggerman ! I just need to break through...but how ? I pushed Maurice hard, torture's not going to work on this guy--so I need to get inside his head. That guilt is eating him up. I'll give him a couple days...I'll bet he'll start reaching out. ''Aiden enters his room in the Owl Motel. He connects his smartphone to his computers and listen again to what Maurice told him. 'Maurice Vega (computer) : '''These guys, I heard stories, man. They're like nothing you've seen before. You gotta walk away from this man. ''Aiden taps on his computer and access a camera in Nicole's house. He sees Jackson sitting on a sofa and his mother approaching him. She sits next to him. 'Nicole Pearce : '''Why are you sitting here ? 'Jackson Pearce : 'He's coming, right ? Not like last time ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''Jackson. I did invite him. '''Jackson Pearce : '''It's been so long. Are you sure you called the right number ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''Honey. Your uncle is a different kind of person. It doesn't mean he doesn't love us. ''Aiden approaches the wall where he built schematics to help him to find leads. He punches a ? mark. 'Neighbor : '''Hey shaddap ! ''Aiden receives a call. '''BadBoy17 : '''I trust our info on finding Maurice was correct. We've gained access to the ctOS backdoor while the police was distracted by you. Since we both win in this, we'll share what we have. That backdoor allows you some access to the ctOS network. I'm still working on something better. Give me time.